Sueños
by Replika
Summary: ONESHOT. Ginny tiene unos sueños muy perturbadores en los que sale Draco. Draco tiene unos sueños muy perturbadores en los que sale Ginny. ¿Qué pasará? DMGW. REVEWS


_Espero que os guste este one shot, es sobre Ginny y Draco. Sobra decirlo pero aquí va: Todos estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. _

**SUEÑOS**

* * *

Esos tiernos labios volvían una y otra vez a los suyos, sentía la presión que ejercían sobre los suyos y sentía como el deseo no hacia más que aumentar. Ya no podía aguantar más así que lo empujó hacia la cama. Sus ojos castaños brillaban de deseo y eran correspondidos por unos profundos ojos grises. 

"Ven aquí pequeña" Le dijo él prometiendo todo tipo de placeres.

* * *

"Ginny, Ginny. Despierta ya de una vez" La pelirroja se levantó aturdida, sin saber muy bien donde estaba y maldiciendo a la castaña por haberle interrumpido en el mejor momento del sueño. "Ya es tarde, si quieres llegar a clase no vas a poder desayunar" Dijo Hermione con amabilidad mientras se despedía de ella para dirigirse a clase. 

La pelirroja se sentó en la cama aturdida. No podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que acababa de tener, era el quinto que tenía ese mes y la verdad es que empezaba a sentirse frustrada porque siempre llegaba alguien y la despertaba antes de que pasaran de ahí.

Toda la culpa era del estúpido de Malfoy. Aproximadamente un mes antes, estaba dando un paseo por el lago cuando vio como un Malfoy furioso llegaba y se empezaba a desnudar hasta quedarse en calzoncillos. Después se zambulló en el lago y empezó a nadar sin percatarse de que ella estaba allí mirándole. Esa misma noche Ginny había soñado con Malfoy. Nunca se había imaginado que tuviera tan buen cuerpo y la verdad si era sincera tenía que admitir que siempre se había sentido atraída por Malfoy. Aparte de ser uno de los chicos más atractivos y perseguidos de todo el colegio, Malfoy era un imposible y la verdad es que a Ginny siempre le habían gustado los retos aunque supiera que algunos no podían llevarse a cabo.

Estaba sumida en esos pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era, llegaba tarde a pociones, seguro que de esa iban veinte puntos menos. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras. Ya estaba llegando y solo llegaba cinco minutos tarde, quizá solo fueran quince puntos. De repente se chocó con alguien, notó como unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban evitando que se cayera, oyó como ese alguien decía con voz divertida:

"Cuidado pequeña que te caes" Ginny miró alucinada a Malfoy que en ese mismo momento se percató de quien era quien estaba entre sus brazos y cambió rápidamente el tono de voz: "Veo Weasley que aparte de pobre eres ciega"

Ginny se soltó rápidamente y le contestó en el mismo tono mientras empezaba a andar directa hacia las mazmorras: "Y yo veo que aparte de feo eres tonto"

* * *

Esos tiernos labios volvían una y otra vez a los suyos, sentía la presión que ejercían sobre los suyos y sentía como el deseo no hacia más que aumentar. Notó que ella estaba a punto de llegar al límite y sonrió al ser empujado hacia la cama. Sus ojos grises brillaban de deseo y eran correspondidos por unos profundos ojos castaños. 

"Ven aquí pequeña" Le dijo prometiendo todo tipo de placeres.

Ella no se hizo de rogar y con su brillante sonrisa se acercó y lentamente se tumbó sobre él haciendo que el deseo de ambos aumentara. Sus manos se apoyaron en los muslos de ella subiendo lentamente su túnica, destapándo milímetro a milímetro la suave piel de la pelirroja mientras sus labios eran incapaces de separarse. Notó como ella empezaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa impacientemente.

* * *

"Draco, Draco. Despierta ya de una vez" El rubio se levantó aturdido, sin saber muy bien donde estaba y maldiciendo al moreno por haberle interrumpido en el mejor momento del sueño. "Ya es tarde, si quieres llegar a clase no vas a poder desayunar" Dijo Blaise con amabilidad mientras se despedía de él para dirigirse a clase. 

El rubio se sentó en la cama aturdido. No podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que acababa de tener, era el quinto que tenía ese mes y la verdad es que empezaba a sentirse frustrado porque siempre llegaba alguien y le despertaba antes de que pasaran de ahí.

Toda la culpa era de la estúpida de la Weasley. Aproximadamente un mes antes, llegó al lago furioso porque había discutido con los estúpidos de Crabbe y Goyle y se quitó la ropa quedándose en calzoncillos para darse un baño. Se iba a zambullir en el lago cuando notó la presencia de la Weasley que le estaba mirando con ¿deseo? Ignorándola se metió en el lago y empezó a nadar. En ese momento no le había dado importancia pero después se había puesto a pensar en lo ocurrido y se había imaginado a la Weasley desnuda y desde ese instante todo había empezado, esa misma noche había soñado con la Weasley, la verdad es que esa una chica tenía una belleza diferente con su larga cabellera del color del fuego. Lo cierto es que si era sincero tenía que admitir que siempre se había sentido atraído por Weasley. Aparte de ser una de las chicas más atractivas y perseguidas de todo el colegio, Weasley era un imposible y la verdad es que a Draco siempre le habían gustado los retos aunque supiera que algunos no podían llevarse a cabo.

Todavía se sentía avergonzado por lo que había pasado el día anterior. Acababa de salir de hablar con Snape y cuando se había chocado con ella, no se había fijado quien era, simplemente sabía que era una chica por su olor a vainilla, por eso había tenido esa respuesta tan espontánea, pero luego había visto la roja cabellera y la asombrada mirada de la pelirroja y había respondido como todo un Malfoy aunque no se esperara una respuesta así de la chica que le había dejado clavado en el sitio.

Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era, llegaba tarde a encantamientos, seguro que de esa iban veinte puntos menos. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió corriendo hacia el aula de encantamientos. Al llegar el profesor Flitwick le quitó veinte puntos lo que hizo que estuviera de mal humor durante todo el día.

Tenía entrenamiento de quidditch a las cinco de la tarde, así que a las cuatro y media cogió su escoba y se dirigió al campo de quidditch. Al llegar vio como los gryffindors acababan su entrenamiento. La Weasley estaba jugando con Potter a tirarse la quaffle mientras que los demás cazadores metían goles al inútil de su hermano. Todavía no entendía que podía ver la Weasley en el cara rajada, bueno, ni la Weasley ni ninguna otra. Acabó el entrenamiento y la Weasley se quedó a recoger las pelotas, Malfoy no pudo aguantar la tentación y bajó al campo de quidditch.

"Veo comadreja que todavía te haces ilusiones con Potter¿no sabes que está con Chang?"

"Veo huroncito que tú no tienes vida propia y tienes que cotillear en la vida de los demás para estar entretenido" Le contestó la pelirroja con descaro.

"Prefiero no tener vida propia a tener una vida basada en alguien a quien no le intereso"

"Pues yo simplemente prefiero no tener que aguantarte" Dijo la pelirroja mientras se iba cargada con su escoba. Draco furioso se subió a su escoba y empezó a volar.

* * *

Esos tiernos labios volvían una y otra vez a los suyos, sentía la presión que ejercían sobre los suyos y sentía como el deseo no hacia más que aumentar. Ya no podía aguantar más así que lo empujó hacia la cama. Sus ojos castaños brillaban de deseo y eran correspondidos por unos profundos ojos grises. 

"Ven aquí pequeña" Le dijo él prometiendo todo tipo de placeres.

Ella no se hizo de rogar y con su brillante sonrisa se acercó y lentamente se tumbó sobre él haciendo que el deseo de ambos aumentara. Sintió como las manos del rubio se apoyaban en sus muslos subiendo lentamente su túnica, destapando milímetro a milímetro su suave piel mientras sus labios eran incapaces de separarse. Empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa impacientemente. No podía esperar, quería sentir su piel rozándola y sus manos acariciándola.

Por fin fue capaz de abandonar los labios del rubio y se dirigió a su cuello, el que besó con ternura mientras el rubio emitía un hondo suspiro y la abrazaba con más fuerza. La camisa del rubio ya estaba totalmente desabrochado por lo que enseguida cayó al suelo seguida de la túnica de la pelirroja dejándola en ropa interior y con un rubor en sus mejillas llenas de pecas mientras el chico observaba su belleza sin disimulo.

* * *

Se despertó bruscamente, algo estaba picoteando en su ventana. Ginny se levantó furiosa y se acercó a la lechuza que la esperaba en la ventana con una carta de su madre. La cogió y sin ninguna delicadeza cerró la ventana casi pillando a la pobre lechuza. La carta era breve y solo le decía que no podía ir a casa en Navidad porque su padre y ella se iban a ver a Charlie a Rumania. ¿Y para eso la despertaban? 

Pensó en el sueño y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que cada vez llegaban más lejos. De repente se acordó de Malfoy y de lo que había pasado dos días antes, como la había agarrado cuando se chocaron y ese pequeña que le había dicho con cariño, exactamente igual que en su sueño, pero luego volvió a ser el mismo estúpido de siempre. Después recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior y de lo raro que estaba Malfoy: primero llegó al entrenamiento y no dijo nada para molestar, simplemente se sentó en silencio y se puso a observarles a ella y a Harry. Después se había acercado a ella para insultarla. La verdad es que antes solo se metía con ella cuando estaba con el trío pero ahora parecía que la buscaba. Aunque quizás esto fuera simplemente su imaginación debido a los sueños que estaba teniendo.

Todavía era pronto así que se dio una ducha tranquila, se vistió y fue al Gran Comedor. Estaba casi vacío, solo había dos personas, en la mesa de Slytherin, y estaban muy juntos, más bien Parkinson estaba encima de Malfoy intentando besarle y él la rechazaba aunque no con demasiado insistencia, finalmente Parkinson se fue y Ginny no pudo evitar la tentación de levantarse y acercarse a hablar con Malfoy.

"Veo que si tienes vida propia, perdona por lo de ayer" Dijo con guasa la pelirroja.

"Yo veo que estás cambiando a Potter por alguien más interesante" Le contestó él.

"¿Por quién?" Preguntó intrigada Ginny.

"Por mí" Dijo descaradamente el rubio.

"Ya te gustaría hurón" Dijo Ginny mientras se iba dejando a Malfoy con una sensación de triunfo.

* * *

Esos tiernos labios volvían una y otra vez a los suyos, sentía la presión que ejercían sobre los suyos y sentía como el deseo no hacia más que aumentar. Notó que ella estaba a punto de llegar al límite y sonrió al ser empujado hacia la cama. Sus ojos grises brillaban de deseo y eran correspondidos por unos profundos ojos castaños. 

"Ven aquí pequeña" Le dijo prometiendo todo tipo de placeres.

Ella no se hizo de rogar y con su brillante sonrisa se acercó y lentamente se tumbó sobre él haciendo que el deseo de ambos aumentara. Sus manos se apoyaron en los muslos de ella subiendo lentamente su túnica, destapándo milímetro a milímetro la suave piel de la pelirroja mientras sus labios eran incapaces de separarse. Notó como ella empezaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa impacientemente.

Al fin la pelirroja abandonó sus labios y se dirigió a su cuello, el que besó con ternura mientras él emitía un hondo suspiro y la abrazaba con más fuerza. Su camisa ya estaba totalmente desabrochada por lo que enseguida cayó al suelo seguida de la túnica de la pelirroja dejándola en ropa interior y con un rubor en sus mejillas llenas de pecas mientras él observaba su belleza sin disimulo.

Ella con unas manos nerviosas desabrochó sus pantalones que en pocos segundos acabaron también en el suelo mientras él desabrochaba sin gran dificultad el sujetador de ella aumentando su sonrojo al caer éste al suelo. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia los pechos de la pelirroja haciendo que la excitación de ambos aumentara.

* * *

Se despertó bruscamente, algo estaba picoteando en su ventana. Draco se levantó furioso y se acercó a la lechuza que le esperaba en la ventana con una carta de su madre. La cogió y sin ninguna delicadeza cerró la ventana casi pillando a la pobre lechuza. La carta era breve y solo le decía que no podía ir a casa en Navidad porque su padre y ella tenían que irse de viaje a Estados Unidos. ¿Y para eso le despertaban? 

Pensó en el sueño y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que cada vez llegaban más lejos. De repente se acordó de Weasley y de lo que había pasado dos días antes en el campo de quidditch y lo raro que él se había comportado al acercarse a hablar con ella y sobretodo de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. La Weasley siempre le había huido y ahora le buscaba para decirle estupideces. Aunque quizás esto fuera simplemente su imaginación debido a los sueños que estaba teniendo.

Todavía era pronto así que se dio una ducha tranquila, se vistió y fue al Gran Comedor.

Estaba repleto de gente pero aún así dirigió una mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y vio como la pelirroja estaba mirándole y como desviaba la mirada. Se dirigió con una sonrisa de triunfo a su mesa. Ese día pasó muy rápido, solo le quedaba una clase pero en esa clase ocurrió el desastre. Estaba en Transformaciones y tenía que transformar un ratón en una copa pero se equivocó y cogió el sapo del estúpido de Longbotton que montó en cólera al no poder volver al sapo a su estado normal lo que le costó un castigo.

A las ocho se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall y allí se encontró con la profesora que hablaba animadamente con la Weasley.

"Muy bien Ginny, vigila que Malfoy limpie esos estantes y sin magia" Después de decir eso la profesora de transformaciones se fue dejando a los dos alumnos solos.

"¿Qué haces aquí Weasley?" Preguntó Malfoy con desprecio.

"Vigilarte. Ya has oído a la profesora McGonagall. Así que ya puedes empezar" Draco la miró extrañado pero no tenía ganas de pelearse con la pelirroja así que empezó a limpiar mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa de la profesora y empezaba a escribir algo en un pergamino. Llevaban ya media hora en silencio y como Draco estaba empezando a estar harto de ese silencio y de trabajar decidió hablar.

"Oye Weasley" Dijo para llamar la atención de la pelirroja "Si hago esto con magia termino en un minuto y nos podríamos ir los dos. Si tú no se lo dices a McGonagall yo tampoco lo haré"

Ella le miró incrédula y le dijo "No Malfoy, me han dicho que te vigile y eso es lo que haré"

"Venga Weasley, tú tampoco ganas nada estando aquí"

"¿Y qué gano si te dejo ir?"

"¿Mi eterna gratitud?" Le dijo Draco con una media sonrisa divertido por la conversación.

"Vale, pero si luego te exijo algo no me vengas con peros" Después de decir eso Ginny se levantó, cogió sus cosas y se fue con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Esos tiernos labios volvían una y otra vez a los suyos, sentía la presión que ejercían sobre los suyos y sentía como el deseo no hacia más que aumentar. Ya no podía aguantar más así que lo empujó hacia la cama. Sus ojos castaños brillaban de deseo y eran correspondidos por unos profundos ojos grises. 

"Ven aquí pequeña" Le dijo él prometiendo todo tipo de placeres.

Ella no se hizo de rogar y con su brillante sonrisa se acercó y lentamente se tumbó sobre él haciendo que el deseo de ambos aumentara. Sintió como las manos del rubio se apoyaron en sus muslos subiendo lentamente su túnica, destapando milímetro a milímetro su suave piel mientras sus labios eran incapaces de separarse. Empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa impacientemente. No podía esperar, quería sentir su piel rozándola y sus manos acariciándola.

Por fin fue capaz de abandonar los labios del rubio y se dirigió a su cuello, el que besó con ternura mientras el rubio emitía un hondo suspiro y la abrazaba con más fuerza. La camisa del rubio ya estaba totalmente desabrochado por lo que enseguida cayó al suelo seguida de la túnica de la pelirroja dejándola en ropa interior y con un rubor en sus mejillas llenas de pecas mientras el chico observaba su belleza sin disimulo.

Con unas manos nerviosas desabrochó los pantalones del rubio que en pocos segundos acabaron también en el suelo mientras él desabrochaba sin gran dificultad su sujetador aumentando su sonrojo al caer éste al suelo. Las manos de él se dirigieron hacia sus pechos haciendo que la excitación de ambos aumentara.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia los calzoncillos del rubio que con un rápido movimiento terminaron en suelo también, ya solo quedaban su braguitas que en escaso segundos estuvieron también fuera de escena. Ambos se acariciaban, se exploraban, la timidez ya había desaparecido dejando solo lugar al placer y a la curiosidad de conocer al otro.

* * *

Ginny se despertó excitada, esta vez habían estado más cerca que nunca, quizás estos sueños evolucionaban según evolucionaba la relación entre ella y Malfoy porque realmente ya no se trataban mal. Lo que había pasado ayer le había gustado mucho a Ginny, esa simple conversación y el favor que le debía Malfoy; realmente le gustaba que el rubio le debiera algo. 

Ginny se levantó alegre y esperando un buen día. Iba camino el Gran Comedor cuando vio a lo lejos a Michael Corner que cada vez que la veía intentaba que volviera con él. Oyó como le llamaba y ella salió corriendo en dirección contraria, había girado un par de veces cuando se chocó.

"¡Weasley!" Exclamó Draco asombrado. Ginny vio en él su salvación y le dijo:

"Malfoy, bésame"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él extrañado.

"Me debes una" Dijo ella como toda explicación y le besó.

Él no se resistió e hizo lo que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar perderse en el beso cuando alguien los interrumpió.

"Ya entiendo porque huías de mi Weasley, ya me has sustituido" Dijo con voz fría.

Draco le dirigió una mirada asesina y él se fue con la cabeza baja. Los dos se miraron, poco a poco se acercaron y continuaron con lo que habían empezado. En ese momento una puerta apareció en la espalda de Draco y sin separarse ni un centímetro entraron en ella. Ambos reconocieron la habitación del sueño:

Los labios volvían una y otra vez a unirse, sentían la presión que ejercían sobre los suyos y sentían como el deseo no hacia más que aumentar. Ginny ya no podía aguantar más así que lo empujó hacia la cama. Sus ojos castaños brillaban de deseo y eran correspondidos por unos profundos ojos grises.

"Ven aquí pequeña" Le dijo Draco prometiendo todo tipo de placeres.

Ella no se hizo de rogar y con su brillante sonrisa se acercó y lentamente se tumbó sobre él haciendo que el deseo de ambos aumentara. Ginny sintió como las manos de Draco se apoyaron en sus muslos subiendo lentamente su túnica, destapando milímetro a milímetro su suave piel mientras sus labios eran incapaces de separarse. Ginny empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa impacientemente. No podía esperar, quería sentir su piel rozándola y sus manos acariciándola.

Por fin la pelirroja fue capaz de abandonar los labios del rubio y se dirigió a su cuello, el que besó con ternura mientras el rubio emitía un hondo suspiro y la abrazaba con más fuerza. La camisa del rubio ya estaba totalmente desabrochado por lo que enseguida cayó al suelo seguida de la túnica de Ginny dejándola en ropa interior y con un rubor en sus mejillas llenas de pecas mientras el chico observaba su belleza sin disimulo.

Con unas manos nerviosas la pelirroja desabrochó los pantalones del rubio que en pocos segundos acabaron también en el suelo mientras él desabrochaba sin gran dificultad su sujetador aumentando el sonrojo de ella al caer éste al suelo. Las manos de él se dirigieron hacia sus pechos haciendo que la excitación de ambos aumentara.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia los calzoncillos del rubio que con un rápido movimiento terminaron en el suelo también, ya solo quedaban las braguitas que en escasos segundos estuvieron también fuera de escena. Ambos se acariciaban, se exploraban, la timidez ya había desaparecido dejando solo lugar al placer y a la curiosidad de conocer al otro.

La excitación no podía ser mayor cuando Draco la penetró haciendo que ella gritara de placer encaminándose ambos hacia el clímax.

Cuando todo terminó se quedaron abrazados sin decir nada disfrutando del recuerdo de lo que acababa de pasar. Por fin habló Draco:

"¿Qué me has hecho pelirroja?"

"¿Y tú a mí? Le preguntó ella mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

Los dos se quedaron tumbados largo rato por miedo a despertar...

_¡Hola¿Qué tal todo? Sé que hace mucho tiempo que estoy desaparecida pero he estado muy liada y además... he vuelto. También sé que debería haber subido un capítulo de ¿Odio¿Amor? Pero se me ocurrió esto, me gustó la idea y además tenía que celebrar que ya he recibido 100 reviews, je je, aunque espero muchos más. _

_El viernes de la semana que viene como muy tarde subiré el próximo capítulo, pero por ahora espero que os guste este fic. Es el primer one shot que hago y si les gusta y me lo dicen dejándome miles de reviews quizás me anime y haga más. Resumiendo, que me dejes tu opinión tanto si te gustó como si no. Muchos besines._


End file.
